Facebook Wars: Yuki VS Kyo
by Kagamine Kyo
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are on Facebook fighting over Tohru... But does Kyo love Tohru? Is Tohru already engaged? And What is Kyo's Little Secret? Rated T For Language. Just Something Me And My Friend Came Up With While Cosplaying :D Please Review Note: the first few chapters of this are in script.
1. The War Begins

**Disclaimer I don't own Fruits Baskets or ANY of the character although it would be freaking awesome. :D**

Kyo: Hey Rat boy u there?

Yuki: Yeah what do you want you stupid koneko?

Kyo: Guess what I just saw on facebook.

Yuki: What!? NGAA!~

Kyo: Ayame posted _Ayame loves Shigure_ as his status haha.

Yuki: Well Kagura Just Posted _Kyo + Kagura 4eva_

Kyo NO!

Yuki Ha! Suck it up :P Just think Kyo you're always loved by Kagura that is :D haha

Kyo: NO! NOT HER!

Yuki: Yep! Imma go get some Tohru ha :P

Kyo: NO! TOHRU'S MINE! but on the other hand im willing to give up kagura for you.

Yuki: Uh what? No! Tohru's mine and im not sharing! besides Haru and I have already set up a wedding for the two of you.

Kyo: Uhh What O_o NO NO NO NO NO!

Yuki: yep! tohru is mine and there's nothing you can do about it.

Kyo:_ I could always show her this convo... cough cough_

Yuki: WHAT!? you would never!

Kyo: You honestly don't know me verry well.

Yuki: Stupid koneko you know nothing about the way Miss. Honda feels.

Kyo: ummm. yeah i do?

Yuki: prove it stupid cat

Kyo: we talk on the roof... a little

Yuki: haha u mean she talks to u while you sulk :L

Kyo:I'M NOT SULKING :(

Yuki:what the heck was that suppose to be.

Kyo: ... an angry face ...

Yuki: hahaha FAIL

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU KNOW YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF RAT BOY! BESIDE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHEN DO YOU HAVE MEANINGFULL CONVOS WITH "miss honda"

Yuki: don't mock me stupid cat. she talks to me when we work together at my secret base. just beacuse you never have any romantic moments with her doesn't mean you have to take it out on me.

Kyo: HEY ACTIONS SPEACK LOUDER THAT WORDS RAT BOY!

Yuki: here we go...

Kyo: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF THAT STUPID MEETING OF YOURS AND SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN! RATHER THAN ACT LIKE STUPID LITTLE KIDS!

Yuki: Umm.. So that must make you stupid then.

Kyo: ... huh

Yuki:because thats how u act  
EVERYDAY  
UPON EVERY HOUR!  
UPON EVERY MINUTE!  
UPON EVERY SECOND!

Kyo: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT RAT BOY! I'M JUST GONNA GO OUTSIDE AND KILL YOU'RE BRETHREN

Yuki: HOW DARE YOU THRETEN MY BRETHEREN! IF U KILL THEM I'LL KILL YOURS

Kyo: haha you'll never find them.

Yuki: Oh really wanna bet...

Kyo: Sure go ahead then. Why don't I just get tohru to hug you and get one of my "friends" to eat you how's that sound.

Yuki: Damn you to hell! Oh well, at least Tohru and I will have phyisical contact.

Kyo: ...

Yuki: That's right kyo-kyo

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Yuki: what you mean kyo-kyo oh i'm sorry little koneko-chan

Kyo: SHUT UP!

Yuki: make me. oh and btw kagura told me to tell you she want's to see you.

Kyo: Don't. Say. That. Name. Ever. Again.

Yuki: Leeks. Onion. Miso. Kagura. Koneko. Kyo-Kyo. am i missing any out?

Kyo: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP  
DON'T WANNA HEAR IT  
GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT  
GET OUT OF MY WAY  
STEP UP STEP UP STEP UP YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME  
NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN...

*kyo signed off*

**Please Review this and tell me who you think is winning this "WAR" there isn't really gonna be a winner because that is up to you I will post results when my friend and I get bored of this :D **


	2. A few little surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or the characters; Even if I do cosplay as the a lot ;)**

*Kyo has signed on*

Yuki: So you decided to show up again.

Kyo: Whatever Rat Boy leave me alone.

Yuki: Whatever you say i gtg anyways.

Kyo: ... huh? why?

Yuki: Tohru has asked me to help her prepare dinner tonight.

Kyo: Wait... personal time with Tohru I don't think I like the sound of that.

Yuki: what're you gonna do about it ...?

Kyo: ...

Yuki: that's what I thought cya

Kyo: but I-I-I

*yuki has signed out*

Kyo: DAMN IT!

**After Dinner**

*****Yuki has signed on*

Yuki: Heyy Kyo...

Kyo: WHAT!

Yuki: I got you a surprise

Kyo: huh? ... what is it?

Yuki: well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it ...

Kyo: Whatever it's probably something dumb anyways.

Yuki: Oh, Okay I won't tell you then bye.

Kyo: NO! WAIT! *sigh* tell me then.

Yuki: well Hatsuharu and I have finally got the invitations printed for Kagura and your wedding..:D

Kyo: WHAT!

Yuki: Just kidding don't get your knickers in a knot

Kyo: SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

Yuki: sooo... whatcha doing?

Kyo: found something for you..

Yuki: ... really? what - what is it?

Kyo: read this upsidedown 370HSSV O773H

Yuki: oh, hahaha that's so fucking funny.

Kyo: ikr (meaning I Know Right)

Yuki: Whatever! dickhead...

*yuki has signed off*

**Remember to tell me what you think so I know weather it continue with the story or not, and I know that I'm a terrible speller :D but it's just for fun heyy ;D (oh and I want a name for you guy's if you have any ideas tell me remember my name is Thalia Fates)**


	3. Kyo's Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Even if I prayed to god I don't and never will own fruits baskets or any of it's characters (or facebook for that matter) :D**  
**if you would like to vote for you're Favorite fruits basket character head over to my page and I will attempt to add them to my story (you can PM me if you'd rather that)**

*Kyo has signed off*

*Tohru has signed on*

*Yuki has signed on*

Tohru has liked *Martial Arts*

Yuki: I'm guessing that was for the stupid cat?

Tohru: Umm...

Yuki: haha thought so :3

Tohru: :D haha.

Yuki: What are your plans for this afternoon miss honda?

Tohru: oh nothing really, just cleaning, cooking, more cleaning, and work. what about you?

Yuki: ... I thought you said nothing really, haha, well i'm just gonna work on my secret base if you would like me to walk you home i would behappy to :)

Tohru: Oh no no no, you don't have to do that, i'll be just fine, I mean ...

Yuki: miss honda I would be happy to :D

Tohru: *gives in* okayy. :D

*yuki has signed off*

*Kyo has signed on*

Kyo: Hey Thoru what's rat boy sayin huh?

Tohru: nothing really :D

Kyo: So did you tell him?

Tohru: umm ... not yet :/

Kyo: haha okay, want me to help you with dinner

Tohru: That would be great :D

*Kyo has signed off*

*Tohru has signed off*

**I know it's a cliffy and I hate them -anyways what do you think the secret is? Is it good or bad? who knows...**


	4. Kyo's close call

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish****, Bribe$$$, or do anything else I won't own Fruits Basket any of the character or even Facebook for that matter.**

*Akito has signed on*

*Kyo has signed on*

Akito: hello monster! How is life so far, not long now is it?

Kyo: yeah yeah, whatever just leave me alone.

Akito: and if I don't want to?

Kyo: you never want to leave anyone alone!

Akito: ... yeah whatever well I best be off I mean I am a god after all

Kyo: WHAT YOUR NOT A GOD!

*Akito has signed off*

*Yuki has signed on*

Yuki: heyy kyo can you..

Kyo: DON'T. TALK. TO. ME. NOT. IN. THE. MOOD.!

Yuki: I see your just as annoying as ever *sigh*

Kyo: and you're as um... I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!

Yuki: That just proves what a stupid cat you are ...anyway...

Kyo: YOU'RE STILL A RAT!  
HA! TAKE THAT!

Yuki: ...  
ohh, i'm soo offended.  
and that was sarcasm in case you were too stupid to notice.

Kyo: STOP CALLING ME STUPID!

Yuki: but that's what you are.  
a stupid cat.  
AND STOP WRITING IN CAPITALS IT GETS REALLY ANNOYING YOU KNOW

Kyo: Whatever. Besides you can't make fun of me rat i see that your relationship with Haru is booming.

Yuki: *tickmark* He just says things without thinking them through. Besides I hear Kagura-San is getting a facebook soon just for you.

Kyo: kill me. right now yuki, RIGHT NOW!

Yuki: with pleasure.

Kyo: WAIT! maybe if I piss of Akito.  
off**  
say nothing...

Yuki: *smirks* look the little kitten can't spell.

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME A KITTEN!  
AND I CAN TOO!  
I just made a little mistake.

Yuki: sure, sure. whatever you say.

Kyo: I will murder you in your sleep!

Yuki: even in my sleep im stronger than you ...?

Kyo: -_-

yuki: that's right.

Kyo: Whatever.  
well, I know something you don't rat boy.

Yuki: *sigh* about what *not intrested*

Kyo: Tohru...

Yuki: *now intrested* huh? what is it?

Kyo: Oh, Crap. umm... what is what?

Yuki: don't be stupid it's on the internet convo. it is save on both of our profiles. NOW TELL ME.

Kyo: what happened to CAPS ARE REALLY ANNOYING STOP IT NOW! GRRRR

Yuki: I didn't say that...

Kyo: whatever.

Yuki: just tell me what you know.

Kyo: just put it this way...

*kyo has signed off*

Yuki: ...  
WHAT THE HELL!

*yuki has signed off*


	5. Kyo's decision

**I have decided to do this chapter a little differently. I'm not sure whether I will go back to using Facebook. So we will just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Any of the characters.**

Kyo was sitting on the roof thinking about how he had almost blown Tohru's secret. The sun was setting and Kyo was getting cold so he jumped down into his room and headed downstairs. When he walked into the living room he saw Yuki sitting on the couch bangs covering his eyes.

"What's up?" Kyo asked almost hesitant as he thought he already knew the answer. Yuki jumped up in surprise not knowing what to say or how to react.

"I-I-I" He stuttered

"It's about Tohru isn't it" Kyo mumbled "You know I can't tell you her secret right" Now it was Kyo who was upset. Yuki looked at him and nodded "I know" He reassured Kyo "I just wish I knew". Both boys sat there for a few moments in silence until Yuki stands up and starts to walk up the stairs "Where you going?" Kyo asked curiously "To bed, it's like 11:30. You should probably go too" Yuki responded as he walked into his room. Kyo sat on the couch for a few moments before heading off to his own room. He sat there for a while slowly falling asleep thinking if he should tell Yuki he went through all the possible outcomes in his head, all of them ending in a fight, He decided He would tell him then fell into a silent slumber.

**I know it's really short but I promise to upload really soon :D**


	6. Kyo blows the secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any of the characters.**

**And Yes Yuki and all of you readers will finally find out Tohrus little secret...**

The next morning Kyo delayed getting out of his bed for the inevitable would happen then, he would have to tell Yuki Tohru's secret, not that he wanted to, He just knew it was what he should do. Slowly Kyo got out of bed and put on his olive pants and black t-shirt and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where he knew Yuki would be sitting half asleep, while Tohru made breakfast.

"Kyo, good morning" Tohrus voice rang in both boys ears like an angel had spoken, but for Kyo it was diffrent as he knew he would never be able to claim Tohrus heart as his own for it was her mothers wish for her to marry someone else.

** Later that day **

Kyo and Yuki were in one of their usual fights when suddenly Yuki yelled "You know Kyo you will never win Tohrus heart!" Kyo stopped unable to bring himself to say, until he couldn't keep it in anymore "I know" kyo mumbled under his breath "You know... Tohru ... well she - she's engaged Yuki"

"huh?" Yuki was shocked unable to ask who but kyo already knew what Yuki wanted to hear.

"It's someone in the Sohma house... can you guess who"

"Umm... momiji? or possibly Haru?" Yuki didn't know what to say he was, well shocked.

"Hmm, that would be your first guess wouldn't it, but no neither of them." was Kyo going to tell him was he going to tell Yuki that he was the one engaged to Tohru? no he couldn't. Kyo ran off faster than ever. He couldn't tell yuki. not now. not ever. Yuki was stranded in his thought anable to register what Kyo had said who could Tohru be engaged to? He was heartbroken as he always wanted to be with Tohru.

Kyo was sitting on a rock near a lake deep in the woods near the house, he was sad and thought that if he couldn't have Tohru he would have to take some drastic measures to ease the pain...


	7. What is the truth?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in anyway :(**

Kyo was sitting in his class thinking about what he had told himself by the lake was he going to do this... he didn't know. He was deep in his thought when suddenly his teacher asked him if he knew the answer to the question on the board. what it really said was (A+B= _) but all kyo could see was (j+b=_ ) he shrugged and ignored his teacher going back to looking out the window up at the sky and thinking about it further... was he... would he...

'sigh' kyo heard the bell to signal the end of the day, he made his way out of the classroom and waited for Tohru, who he eventually saw come out of the class with none other than Yuki. Kyo couldn't take it anymore he ran ignoring the calls from Tohru and the rat, he ran out onto the roof and started digging through his bag... he was looking... searching... but couldn't find what he was looking for... He walked dowm off the roof deciding to do what he wished in the woods where no one would find him... he was going to do it... he wasn't scared... at least he didn't think he was.

Kyo was sitting on the roof unsure of his thoughts he - he wasn't scared... no... he couldn't be**.** This sort of thing had surrounded him his whole life. His mother had commited suicide and everyone hated him... and ... and Tohru was... well... gone. Kyo loved Tohru... he may not have showed it much but he did with all his heart. He had never believed in love at first sight until the day he met her... yes he was pissed off at her for ruining his fight with Yuki but he was more annoyed at not knowing the feeling that was making it's way inside of him... love. 'AHHHH' Kyo yelled. Why was he thinking of this now, there was no point to it was there... no-no there wansn't any hope for Kyo now... he had to- he had to do this... now, before the pain became any worse. although he didn't know exactly what Tohrus secret was she had flinched when he asked if she was engaged to Yuki so that must be the answer right...

**haha sorry I had to do that :D coz I don't know who I want Tohru to be with yet :D**


	8. Why did you do this to me?

**Sorry I took so long to update I was just in interstate for the last week and am now very tired so get ready for some random update Kay :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket **

Tohru sat down after a long day at work she found it weird that neither kyo nor yuki had walked her home that night it was really dark that night and she would have really appreciated the company that they offered her. When she was home she called in her sweet voice "I'm home" only to get no response "Hello" she called now a little scared, still no answer awaited her , luckily at that moment Yuki had walked in the door, Tohru a little startled screamed as she saw the figure behind her until realizing that this was Yuki, and calmed down a bit.

"oh, Yuki-Kun you scared me. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda I didn't mean to scare you it's just I was walking to clear my head about-" he stopped there wondering if he should tell her what he knew.

"Yuki..." Tohru said worrying a little

"Hmm... Oh right" Yuki decided to change the subject, "Miss Honda... where is Kyo I thought he was walking you home today?"

"Umm... well I guess he must have forgotten or something" That got Tohru thinking where was Kyo... what was he doing

"Oh, well he must be on the roof then" Yuki said seeing that Tohru had a worrying look in her eyes.

Kyo sat in his room hearing Tohru come in he ran over to his desk and threw a small pocket knife in his drawer and throwing on a long sleeved shirt to cover some of the damage he had made, he walked into the small bathroom and washed his tear stained face with a small towel and finally ran downstairs to great Tohru. "Tohru I'm sorry I didn't pick you up, I forgot, time just escaped me tonight" Kyo looked up and saw Yuki and Tohru together and couldn't help but run back upstairs and lock his door leaving two very surprised people in the other room. He took his shirt off again and brought out his small pocket knife and flipped in open to a sharp clean blade. He brought it to his left wrist and slowly pushed the blade across a rush of pain and pleasure making it's way through his body. This was it, the only way he could get rid of his pain. Just as he was about to make a second cut he heard Tohru at his door.

"Kyo... Kyo are you okay. I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you I-I just..." she trailed of Kyo could tell she was crying he felt bad it wasn't really her fault...

"I'm fine Tohru I-I just need some time to think" He couldn't think of what to say he was hurting - not his wrist - his heart he was hurting in his heart he loved Tohru and now what was he doing he was giving up how typical of him... He put his knife away and put his shirt on for what felt like the millionth time that night and opened his door he put a hand on Tohru to reassure her that he was fine, at that moment Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled Kyo towards him.

"DON'T LEAVE TOHRU IF YOU -" Yuki stopped relising silent tears where falling down Kyos face "Kyo are you okay"

"I'm fine" Kyo said pathetically

"Yeah right" Yuki tried lifting Kyos sleeve seeing blood and scratches all over his wrist "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF YOU IDIOT" Yuki yelled at Kyo not relising what was happening in his or anyone else's life.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISSNES JUST STAY OUT OF IT" Kyo bolted back in his room slamming his door behind him forgetting to lock it and fell to his knees in a tragic state. Shigure hearing yelling and banging ran up and asked what was happening, when he found out all he could do was call Kazuma for the emotional pain and Hatori to help with the physical pain.

**So what do you think please review as it helps me make the stroy make more sense because as you can see it's going all over the place :D Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far **


	9. Hatori's feelings and Kyo's mother

**Discalimer: I don't own fruits basket (although I wish I had enough talent for something even simmilar to that)**

Hatori was driving as quickly as he could to Shigure's house after hearing an... interesting story...  
_"Hatori, you must come quickly Kyo is lying on the floor in a pool of blood... he's dying you need to help our little kitten"  
_Hatori didn't believe what Shigure had said to him but he did believe something that he had mentioned during the phone call Kyo was cutting himself, Haatori only hoped that he could help to stop it before it got to out of hand... like... like Kyo's mother. He was so young when it happened...

_Kyo's mother slowly walked into the kitchen hoping that her son wouldn't wake at any moment soon. She slowly opened a drawer and pulled out a large blade she had chosen just for these circumstances. She loved Kyo yes, but she couldn't stand and watch her husband abuse her son the way he did and she didn't know what else to do so she lifted the blade high into the air and plunged in deep into her chest falling to the floor the last image she saw was her son standing in the doorway calling her name. the last words comming from he mouth were "I love you... my son"_

'Luckly Kazuma came along' thoght Hatori 'That was one of the best thigs that could have happened to Kyo' It wasn't that Hatori didn't want to help Kyo he just thought it wasn't the best idea because he feared that Akito would do something terrible to him if he ever tried what Kazuma had done for the boy.

Finally Hatori had reached the house. He ran inside and found Tohru, Yuki and Shigure all whispering outside Kyo's room. Hatori walked up to the door and tried to open it while the others called 'it's no good he would have locked it' but to everyones suprise it was... open.  
Hatori turned to Shigure and told him to call Shigure as he check the damage Kyo had caused on himself.

_'hello' Kazuma spoke as he picked up the phone  
'Kazuma, hello. it's Shigure here I-' began Shigure  
'what happened?' asked Kazuma knowing straight away that something had happened  
"wel..." you might want to come over and check on Kyo as he has been... hurting lately' Shigure disreatly told Kazuma  
'Shigure... tell me what he has done' Kazuma stated in a serious tone  
'He has been cutting himself. It was terrible, I don't know why or how it just happened I-I' Shigure rushed his words hoping that Kazuma might not hear most of them.  
'I'll be able to get there in 3 days'  
'3 DAYS!' yelled Shigure 'WE NEED YOU NOW!'  
_This conversation went on for several minutes and Kazuma had promised he would try and get there sooner but his hands were tied. Shigure giving in hung up the phone and slowly trudged upstairs to tell the others about this little bump they had just hit.

**So that is the end of this chapter... and just a little side note the only way I post chapters is if people keep pestering me so you can add a review telling me to post another chapter, PM me everyday or give me a few ideas on what you may like to see in the story and I will try my best to add it in if I can fit it anywhere/if I remember to :D**


	10. Kyo's song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way.**

When Kyo was finally alone he sat his desk and again took out his small glowing blade from the drawer, he looked at the blood on it dripping slowly from the tip. He reached in his bottom drawer and took out a small notebook he opened the notebook and let the crops of blood slowly hit the page at a soft slow pace. 'drop... drop... drop' he turned the page and took out a pen and started writing down a small verse.

_I'm sick of trying...  
yeah, I'm smiling...  
but these tears I'm crying...  
show inside I'm dying..._

_I didn't mean to do this  
I didn't wanna choose this  
There's so much craziness around me  
Why'd you leave me...  
I didn't mean to do this... _

_all I needed was a blade  
my plan was all made...  
should I take my life away...  
not today..._

_I didn't mean to do this  
I didn't wanna choose this  
did you really have to leave?  
I can't breath...  
I didn't mean to do this... _

_I'll be laying in my bed  
voices running through my head  
feels like im hanging from a thread  
I didn't mean to do this...  
_

He stared at those works for what felt like days reading them over and over... finally he got up and walked out of his room and past the others without a glance towards them heading out to the park he use to sit at as a child.

When he had arrived he saw a small crowd of people scattered all over the place and decided to start listening in on their conversations. He looked around himself and all he saw was people walking around doing nothing claiming their life was miserable and expected sympothy from almost everyone. Kyo thought that every little sob story he was hearing was like a script you would hear from a movie. He didn't want to waste another moment of his life here he wanted to leave go somewhere,anywhere and he wouldn't look back ever...

**The song written in this I highly doubt anyone has ever heard as it was written by me for my small band named project we have a few songs and this is probably the best one I wrote that would go with this song as most of them are love songs :D Promise to update soon Xx **


	11. Akito's Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or Facebook in anyway :D

Yuki: (status update) Worried for Kyo :(  
7 people like this Tohru: I hope he's okay :/  
Kyo: You know I have Facebook too -_-

*Kazuma has signed on*  
Kazuma: Kyo...?  
Kyo: Master?  
Kazuma: How are you feeling?  
Kyo: ... Since when did you get Facebook...  
Kazuma: -_- that's not important right now Kyo. How are you?  
Kyo: Um... well I guess you already heard so no point lying I guess...  
Kazuma: Why?  
Kyo: ... huh?  
Kazuma: Why did you cut yourself?  
Kyo: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS! JUST STAY OUT OF IT!  
Kazuma: Kyo... you know that's not true I am your father...  
*long pause*  
*Kyo has signed off*  
Kazuma: Sure just run away...

*Yuki has signed on*  
Kazuma: Yuki, Do me a favor, okay?  
Yuki: What is it?  
Kazuma: Look after Kyo for me until I arrive I'll be there tomorrow afternoon...  
Yuki: Yeah... sure thing...  
*Kazuma has signed off* *Yuki has signed off*

*Haru has signed on*  
*Kagura has signed on*  
Haru: How are you taking it?  
Kagura: Taking what...?  
Haru: ... Kyo ...  
Kagura: ...  
Haru: You haven't heard?  
Kagura: heard what?  
Haru: well Kyo... He's been cutting himself lately...  
Karuga: Really, w-why didn't anyone tell me ... Haru: I told you...  
Kagura: not helping...  
Haru: sorry...  
Kagura: I-I gotta go Haru: Just stay away from Kyo for a while okay... It'll only make things worse the only person he want's too see right now is Kazuma... and even then he's in bad shape...  
Kagura: ...  
Haru: KAGURA! promise me...  
Kagura: Kay. I promise *Kagura has signed off*  
*Haru has signed off*

*Akito has signed on*  
*Momiji has signed on*  
Akito: Momiji... I have a... hmm... mission for you...  
Momiji: Umm... I-I Akito: and you will do it... I mean you don't want anything to happen to your sister do you...  
Momiji: Okay... I'll do it Akito: What I want you to do is _... Okay?  
Momiji: But...  
Akito: Yes...  
Momiji: I'll do it...

Haha sorry for hiding that message but Akito told me not to tell you all his plan yet... Dunno why he just doesn't want anyone but Momiji and I to know for now :D sorry hope you all enjoyed this update Xx 


	12. Then HE came!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters in any way.**

It was a normal quiet day for the Sohma residence... except for the fact that Kyo still hadn't left his room for the past 3 days. but today was when Shisou was coming to check on him.  
-door knocking-  
Tohru opened the door expecting Kazuma to be standing there but she didn't see him insead she saw another man. unsure or who he was she was about to close the door but at that moment Shigure walked past.  
"What are you doing here?" questioned Shigure "I was asked by Akito to come here and visit that disgrace" replied the unknown man He pushed past the two figures in his way and made his way upstairs and opened every door until he came to the one revealing a certain orange-haired boy. Kyo looked up to see who had came into his room this time ready to yell GET OUT! or WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW! but no words would come out of his mouth he just stared at this figure with fear in his eyes...  
"W-What are you doing here?" stuttered Kyo "You think I want to be here" replied the man with a lot of hate in his voice. "So son..."  
"GET OUT!" yelled Kyo as loud as he could "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN HERE FOR I HATE YOU AND YOU HATE ME SO WHY ARE YOU HERE!"  
"Well I heard you were thinking of... hmm... well let's be blunt killing yourself and I didn't want to miss the show" His father flashed an evil smirk in his direction. Kyo just sat there not able to move or say anything else to this man but thankfully for him Kazuma had come to his rescue once again.  
"Leave the kid alone..." Kazuma stated giving Kyo's father a cold stare for what he had said to him.  
"Don't think this will be the last you see of me kid." Then he disappeared.

**Okay I know this isn't as good as what I had probably written before but I'm gonna try and end this in about 3-4 more chapters... so if you can try to give me a name for Kyo's father and Review some ideas for the storyline I would love that :D**


	13. What's happening to me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way :)**

It felt like it had been months since Kyo had left his room he was scared why had his father come because Akito said so ... yeah right! Why did he come the only possible explanation was ... was to kill ... but he would have done that straight away wouldn't he he wouldn't have waited he wanted to hurt Kyo that was a definite 'Don't think this will be the last you see of me' those words rang in Kyo's ears these words felt like a poison killing him from the inside he hated that man... he always would... there was nothing he could think of to do at that point no words were coming out of his mouth and he couldn't cut himself Kazuma was sitting next to him yapping on about some nonsense abut how you should cherish your life and not waste a single moment or something... Kyo didn't care what Kazuma had to say this time his mind was elsewhere drifting from one thought to another like the adrenaline he felt when the cold, sharp blade had touched his warm skin ... It was like... no you couldn't understand no one could you had to feel it to believe it... in the moment it was great but the pain he felt afterwards wasn't from the wounds on his skin... the hurt was coming from the wounds in his heart... His mother had done the same he saw her... before she died she had wounds all over her body ... he hated thinking about this at that point in time that was when his mother went into what he liked to call a pre-death love fit... everyday she would tell him a thousand times 'I love you Kyo'  
'your mummy's little boy... she loves you so much'  
"SMASH" Kyo had absent mindedly walked over to his mirror and punched it the glass cutting his knuckles and spilling onto the floor into a million pieces he heard his door opening and people yelling but it all seemed to drift away from him as he fell to the floor... crying the never ending tears pouring from his eyes... no one knew how to react at that point Kazuma took Kyo into his arms holding him tightly trying to comfort the child as best as he could... Kyo just pushed Kazuma off yelling anything that came into his head at that point 'I HATE YOU' 'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL' and ran out of the house into the forest sitting on a rock near the lake he use to sit at after his 'real father' had beaten him...  
'Oh look at the poor kitten' came a familiar voice...

**At this point in time I would like to thank anyone who has stayed with me throughout the whole story so far in particular I would like to thank Sparklefaith who has shown me their continued support with a lot of reviews for this story I would like to reward this reader with a big hug and cookie :D Xx  
Please remember to vote for your favorite Fruits basket character on my Profile as it will be closing when this story is finished which will be either 1 or 2 updates away :( **


	14. It's all gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket in any way, shape or form**

*tohru has signed on*

*Akito has signed on*

Akito: hello useless little girl

Tohru: Oh, Akito hello  
um... it's not nice to call someone useless

Aktio: and I care because...

Tohru: s-s-sorry

Akito: whatever, I'm just wanting to say STAY AWAY FROM YUKI AND KYO!

Tohru: *tilts head to side* why?

Akito: JUST STAY AWAY OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN

*Akito has signed off*  
*Tohru has signed off*

***LINE BREAK***

"Oh look at the poor little kitten" came a familiar voice... Kyo didn't look up he didn't have to he knew all too well who this man was, his father. "What's wrong... did you get hurt. don't worry there's a way to fix that" The man brought out a small knife and waved it in front of Kyo's face "Do you recognize this...?" asked his father. "It was the same knife I told your mother to use when she killed herself" Kyo looked up at his father when he heard this "That's right Kyo I killed her not you. I knew you would believe me when I told you it was you fault, I mean you were a kid, which made it even better" He took a pause to look back at his son who was staring at the ground "The day is playing through your mind now isn't it, You heard a bang went downstairs to see what happened like the curious child you were, saw your mother holding a knife in her hand... she stabbed herself several times the looked at you with a smile on her face as if it was all YOUR FAULT!" He started laughing at his son he was useless there was nothing he could do now "I think... we should use this knife one more time for old sake don't you agree" At this point he was kneeling infront of Kyo and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes "It will only hurt for a second I promise" All that could be heard in the forest was the sounds of birds chirping and the water flowing down the stream... followed by screams of pain.

***LINE BREAK***

"Did anyone hear something?" asked Tohru  
"What do you mean Miss Honda?" questioned a confused Yuki  
"I thought I heard screaming..." Tohru trailed off  
"I doubt it was anything important que sera sera - what will be will be" annouced an unconcerned Shigure "So who's for dinner?"  
"oh yes" Tohru ran downstairs to finnish dinner while everyone else went to do their own thing, Yuki helped Tohru prepare dinner, Shigure went abouot thinking on how to annoy his editior next week, leaving Kazuma in a confused state _'Screaming... what if it was Kyo...' _Time passed quickly and as everyone sat eating their dinner a myserious figure emerged from the forest... Kyo's father... "Just thought I'd let you all know that the monster is in thee forest bleeding to death from a few little wounds."  
"Where is he?!" asked Kazuma sternly knowing he should have looked for his son sooner...  
"Now why would I tell you that it would ruin all of the fun..." laughed kyo's father  
"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" Yelled Kazuma getting angry  
"well the way I see it he isn't your son... and he never will be" Kazuma just pushed past the man running into the forest to look for Kyo followed by Yuki and Tohru.  
Shigure however stayed behind...  
"So did you tell him?" asked Shigure  
"That I killed his mother? yes I did." laughed Kyo's father  
"What will you do if they find him? your plan will be ruined then..."  
"They won't"  
"How can you be so sure?" questioned Shigure, In annoyance Kyos father stormed off "One in the same" laughed Shigure.

***LINE BREAK***

With silent tears running down his face and blood unwilling to cease flowing from his many wounds, Kyo was thinking about Tohru... _' I never had a chance to tell her how I really felt, I'll never be able to see her warm smile, the only person who ever tried to be my friend, the only peron I felt I could tell anything to... It's all gone.'_

**So it's almost goodbye :'( Hope you guys have enjoyed This story and thank you to everyone for their continued support... The next chapter will be THE END **


	15. This is goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket in any way.**

- Kyo's POV -

_What is this... I can't move... Am I dead?... Oh man, my head hurts like hell... _

When I finally awoke the bright light pained my eyes... I tried looking around but my body hurt so much I could hardly move. I slowly, turned my head to the side only to see a woman in white standing next to me... _Is she an Angel?l... Wait am I really dead? I guess I could be... everything around me is white. _  
The unknown Lady next to me finally noticed I was awake  
"Are you okay?"  
"Where am I?" I asked my voice dry and sore  
"Your at Hatori's, you sure had your family worried" She sighed "I'll go fetch them now"  
She skipped off down the hallway leaving me to my thoughts What had happened... That was when I suddenly realized I can't remember why I felt so much pain. I looked over my body to see scars down my arms... I stood over a small sink in the room and stared at myself in the mirror.  
"Did I do this?" I whispered to no one in particular that's when I felt something in my throat I leaned over the sink and started coughing... blood? what's wrong with me... At that moment Yuki, Tohru and Kazuma were standing at the door. They came over to me and started to say something but I couldn't quite make it out... All I could see now was darkness

_

- Yuki's POV -

I was sitting outside Hatori's while a nurse was tending to Kyo as Hatori himself was out... I didn't know how to feel or act. I was the one that found Kyo, I had a thought to just leave him there to die, Why did I want him dead but yet I couldn't bare for that to happen... I looked over at Tohru, looking up at the sky, beams of light were illuminating her tear stained face, I now knew I couldn't let Kyo die because it would hurt Tohru, and myself. I didn't really have a thought to leave him there, I wanted to help him, I really did. It wouldn't just kill Tohru inside if he were to die it would kill me too ... if he died... I wouldn't know what to do anymore...  
"He's awake" called the nurse "You can come in and see him now"  
I ran into the room where Kyo was resting, Kazuma and Tohru walking slowly behind...  
He was standing... no he was falling, I ran to his side and caught him before he fell to the hard wooden floor... "Please don't die" I whispered into his ear before setting him on the bed and leaving the room once more...

-Kyo's POV-  
I'm awake now. Everyone is outside the room talking about the chances of me living... like I care. I'm sitting on the balcony, Kazuma had insisted I be in a room with no windows 'just in case'... *sigh*  
"Kyo-kun" Tohru knocked on the door "May I come in?" I didn't respond so she slightly opened the door and peered inside seeing me outside she decided to join me. 'great now here come the questions'  
"Kyo-kun" Said Tohru weakly "I-I just want wanted to-" Was she crying? no she wouldn't be I'm nothing *sigh* I should probably say something but I don't know how to tell her "Tohru?" I began my voice just above a whisper, She was quiet now, "Tohru, I don't know how to tell you what happened so please" I turned to her tears in my eyes "Just don't ask" She just stared at me with wide eyes, she opened her mouth and closed it again, then she stood up and simply walked away.

- Tohru's POV -

I was happy now, I just needed to hear his voice, I told myself If he would speak to me everything will be ok. and he spoke so that must mean - Who am I kidding _'Mom I know you're up there please just promise me if something happens to Kyo... look after him'_ I was crying now the tears wouldn't stop coming from my eyes. I-I love Kyo, but He thinks I'm engaged to Yuki, Why did I hesitate to tell him. Why?

_

- Kyo's POV -

_I see her, her brown hair, that fake smile she always had, she walks over to me, I hold me hand out to her as she checks my wrist to see my beads are securely fastened. 'good boy' she says in her fake tone, it sickens me I look at her and say 'are you afraid?' she just smiles and responds with 'you know mummy love's you' 'LIAR!' I yell she looks at me wide eyes 'what are you talking about?' she asks me 'you were ashamed of me' I whispered 'you didn't have to love everything, Even if you were frightened, it was alright, because that only meant that you saw and accepted my frightening true self for what it was' 'silly boy I always accepted you' laughed his mother 'lies' i whisper again 'you always tried to cover up your true feelings with loving words, but you were never able to accept the dark part of me. I just wanted you to be a companion, One who understood my fear and shared it' I started to cry 'It's okay if you are afraid of my true form' He looks at his mother tears running down his face, She falls to her knees and begins to cry 'I could never say that to you, how is that even as a five year old you were smarter than our whole family' Kyo didn't understand what she meant by this 'You were the only one who could see the good in your true form' She smiles again 'WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT!' yelled Kyo 'It's like I'm just here to make the others feel normal because there is a creature worse than them, someone they can torture, a play toy if you must, I"M NOTHING!' his mother hung her head 'Is that how you really feel? is there nothing on the earth that makes you happy?' I thought for a moment there was one thing that made me happy, Tohru she would just make me smile no matter how upset I was but... 'Yes, there is a girl but she likes Yuki' he looks away. 'So if you could get away from it all...' 'I would take the chance' I finished 'Well It's your choice' at that the dream faded away_

_

Kyo looked around, When had he fallen asleep, was it a dream he touched his cheek and felt a tear running down his face. He closed his eyes and all he could see was that face he couldn't take it anymore he wrote a note on a torn piece of paper and walked out of the room he was imprisoned in and ran. He ran all the way to Shigures house and climbed through his smashed bedroom window, finding what he was looking for he went deep into the woods the same place he had last saw his father.  
All that could be seen from Yukis bedroom window was a flock of birds flying into the air from a certain part of the forest. Taking this thought out of his mind he decided to go with Tohru to see Kyo.  
When they arrived and saw Kyo was nowhere in sight they read the note that he left on the desk;

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore all I can see is his face _  
_I'm afraid to say that by the time you read this letter I will _  
_be dead deep in the forest near Shigures house, Please forgive _  
_me, and Tohru I love you ... but my last words that I want _  
_to say is what everyone has told me ever since I was young _  
_'Happiness was never mine to hold' _  
_Kyo _

Yuki ran, he ran to the place he first found Kyo and found him lying on the ground the same way he was the first time, but this time he didn't hesitate, he checked Kyo's pulse and it was certain. Kyo was... dead.

An official funeral wasn't held for Kyo as Akito disobeyed it although Kazuma did bury him along with Tohru, Kagura, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Yuki and Momiji no one else turned up not even the cats own father, instead the man told Akito about what Kazuma had done and Kazuma lost everything his job, his home but worst of all his son. ****

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I know I'm going to get lot's of why did you kill Kyo, but believe it or not I love Kyo he is my favorite. So I'm sorry to any Kyo lovers, I promise to make a happy Kyo story one day. If I'm not too lazy and another note I now have a Facebook account Kyo Kagamine just look for a picture of Kyoya holding a death note :3 


End file.
